battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicles
There are many vehicles in the Battlefront series. They are key to any battle, as they pack some serious ammo. They are also a turret combatant that you can't go without. They would be the most dominate feature on the game if you could capture bases or obtain and capture flags in them. You cannot do these tasks, unless there is some sort of a glitch. There are four factionary types of land vehicles: Tank, Walker, Scout Vehicle, Unique Vehicle. All factions have Scout Vehicles and Tanks. Land Vehicles Galactic Empire Command walker: AT-AT Support walker: AT-ST Tank: IFT-T (TX-130T) Speeder: 74-Z Speeder Bike Unique Vehicle: Sentinel-class Landing Craft Galactic Republic Command walker: AT-TE Support walker: AT-RT Tank: IFT-X (TX-130S) Speeder: 74-Z Speeder Bike (BFI) Speeder: BARC Speeder (BFII) Separatist Alliance Command Walker: Spider Walker (OG-9 homing spider droid) Support vehicle: Armored Tank Droid (Corporate Alliance tank droid) Tank: AAT Speeder: STAP Unique Vehicle: Hailfire Droid Rebel Alliance Command Walker: None Tank (BFI): Rebel Combat Speeder (V-25 combat speeder) Tank (BFII): AAC-1 Hovertank Speeder: 74-Z Speeder Bike Unique Vehicle: Snowspeeder (T-47 Airspeeder) Other Vehicle Geonosian Starfighter (Nantex-class starfighter) Cloud Car (Storm IV Twin-Pod cloud car) Gian Speeder (V-19 landspeeder) Sand Skiff (Bantha-II cargo skiff) Kaadu Tauntaun Air Vehicles (BFI only) Republic Assault Gunship(LAAT/i Gunship) Republic Starfighter (Delta-7 Jedi Interceptor) Droid Assault Flyer (Mechanized Assault Flyer) Droid Starfighter (Vulture-class starfighter) Y-Wing (BTL Y-wing starbommber) X-Wing (T-65 X-wing starfighter) TIE Bomber (TIE/ln starfighter) TIE Fighter (TIE/Sa starbomber) Space Vehicles (BFII only) Galactic Empire Fighter: TIE Fighter (TIE/ln starfighter) Bomber: TIE Bomber (TIE/Sa starbomber) Interceptor: TIE Interceptor (TIE/ln interceptor) Shuttle: Theta-class shuttle Galactic Republic Fighter: ARC Fighter (ARC-170 Starfighter) Bomber: V-Wing (Alpha-3 V-wing starfighter) Interceptor: Republic Interceptor (Eta-2 Jedi Starfighter) Shuttle: LA-AT Gunship (LAAT/i Gunship) Separatist Alliance Fighter: Droid Starfighter (Vulture-class starfighter) Bomber: CIS Strike Bomber (Belbullab-24 strike bomber) Interceptor: Droid Tri-Fighter Shuttle: Droid Gunship (Heavy Missile Platform) Rebel Alliance Fighter: X-Wing (T-65 X-wing starfighter) Bomber: Y-Wing (BTL Y-wing starbommber) Interceptor: A-Wing (RZ-1 interceptor) Shuttle: Alliance Assault Craft (LAAT/i Gunship) Capital Ships (BFII only) Galactic Empire Battleship: Imperial-class Star Destroyer Frigate: Victory II-class frigate Battleship (Non Playable): Executor-class Star Dreadnought Galactic Republic Battleship: Venator-class Star Destroyer Frigate: Acclamator-class assault ship Frigate (Non Playable): Victory II-class frigate Separatist Alliance Battleship: Providence-class Destroyer Frigate: Munificent-class frigate Battleship (Non Playable): Lucrehulk-class battleship Rebel Alliance Battleship: MC80-class Star Defender Frigate: CR-90 Corellian corvette Frigate: GR-75 medium transport (On Hoth and Yavin 4 campaign) Cut Vehicles Flash Speeder AT-PT AT-XT Multi-Troop Transport N-1 Starfighter K-wing Land Vehicle Class Differences Tanks-The basic, orthodox vehicle. Tanks usually have lasers and rockets. They usually have a pilot and a gunner. Armor is moderate to heavy. Scout Vehicles-Scout vehicles are great for CTF. They are really fast, but pitifully armed, having little to no weaponry. Armor is very light to just below moderate. Walkers- There are two types of typical walkers. One, the light, swift, two-legged walkers and the heavy, slow, and destructive four-legged walkers/command vehicles. The light ones have lasers and and one more powerful weapon. 1-2 positions. The big ones have 3-5 positions powerful lasers, particle cannons, and rockets. However, the Spider Walker is different. It is more moderate. Armor of walkers go from moderate to very heavy. Unique Vehicles-They are unique to that faction. Rebel snowspeeders have lasers and harpoon guns. Hailfire Droids have hailfire missiles and lasers.